


The best way to unwrap a mystery...

by Banbury



Series: Meet me at Christmas [7]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: Someone discovers something interesting...
Series: Meet me at Christmas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561942
Kudos: 3
Collections: Drabble Day - due 17 Dec - wrapping paper (optionally wrapping) prompt





	The best way to unwrap a mystery...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "wrapping paper (or wrapping)" - The 2019 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days.

Lee heard some unrecognizable, but quite familiar sound long before he woke up. First, he identified it as a distant gunfire. He felt his legs hurt as if he was running long and hard. Then he felt with all his being that the character of the sound changed to much more peaceful one. He tilted his head and listened. It felt very familiar and yet... There was a smell with it, warm and sweet, homey, and crackling of gunfire became cheerful, and then he saw a pretty litter flicker of a flame. Said flicker danced before his eyes warming him up and cheering him up. And then the fire cracked somehow different and Lee finally recognized the sound of a paper being wrapped around something. And the smell hit him with all its glory of a warm yeast and vanilla and milk and nuts and cardamom...

"Do you intend to eat it all by yourself while hiding in my place from whoever you are hiding from?"

"Uhm...", DeanDean's voice was a bit chocked as if he was trying to swallow a really big piece of a biscuit without hurting himself, "I might be persuaded to share with you".

Lee practically felt the other man's teasing smile.

"Consider yourself persuaded." He thrust his hand up with the persuading open palm.

The biscuit hit the middle of the palm and Lee hesitated for a second, feeling merriment and calm and cheerfulness through the mere piece of dough, before sinking his teeth into it.

"So, what are you wrapping up here?"

"Present for papa", DeanDean sighed cutting off an extra piece of paper, by the sound of it. "One of the Doctors from the trauma department is going stateside tomorrow. She lives not far from us, so Dad should be able to swing by her place. Hope his new case won't be anything drastic, just plain arson, though I don't understand why he would be given that kind of case, not his speciality at all".

Doctor fell silent, sighed and thrust another biscuit in the waiting hand.

"Did you get the answer from your father?"

Lee shook his head silently.

"Nope. Hope I will be able to see in a day as you promised me than I'll look up his department's phone number, never could remember it correctly".

"Department where?"

"Anthropological department at Rainier University".

Lee felt a swish of wind as DeanDean jumped and landed precisely near his bed, "What University? Just don't tell me you live in Cascade as well?!!!"


End file.
